


Love Hurts and Heals

by BlueThunderbird



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueThunderbird/pseuds/BlueThunderbird
Summary: Hermione is hurt by Ron. Will Harry help her heal her love?
Relationships: Girlfriend/ boyfriend/ Friendship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Love Hurts and Heals

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but this has been bugging me for so long and it won't go away so, I have to write it.
> 
> This is a one shot
> 
> (I don't own Harry Potter or the characters)

**Love Hurts and Heals**

**[Diary]**

**He said that he love me that was a lie, he said that he would be there for me that was a lie, everything he said was lies, lies all lies.**

**[diary Ends]**

Hermione Granger was writing in her diary that her parents has got Hermione for her birthday, she continues to write in it until someone walked into the Gryffindor common room it was Ron Weasley and Hermione wasn't in the mood to talk to him as he dumped her in front of everyone in the great hall.

"Hermione have you seen Harry"?

"No, I haven't now leave me alone to get on with my work",

"wow you got an attitude problem".

Hermione clench her hand into a fist,

"Leave me alone that is your last warning",

"Ok I will leave you alone, you are just a mudblood".

That was the last straw Hermione got up goes over to Ron and hits him right in the face,

"what was that for"? Ron was holding his nose as it was bleeding.

"you know why now get out of my site before I hit you again or worse",

Ron gets up and leaves the common room very quickly and Hermione when back to her diary and pick up where she left off.

**[Diary pick up]**

**Ron doesn't care about me, he only cares about himself, he just called me a mudblood and that really pushed me over the edge so I hit him, I know it was wrong but he deserve it.**

**[diary Ends again]**

When Hermione was finished with her diary, she locked it up and put it away somewhere that only she could find it,

A few minute later Harry enter into the common room after quidditch practice, he see Hermione with her head in a book so he goes over and sit next to her.

"Hey, Hermione, are you ok"?

She looks up for her book,

"hi Harry no I am not ok".

"do you what to talk about it"?

Hermione nod her head and puts the book down; she starts telling Harry what happened and he listen to what she said.

"I know I shouldn't have hit Ron but he called me a mudblood and dumped me in front of everyone in the great hall",

Harry could see that she was crying and he put his arms around her.

"You don't need him Hermione you got me",

Hermione looks up at Harry. "Really"?

"Yes, really and there is something I would like to ask you",

"what is it"?

"Miss Hermione Granger would you like to come to the ball with me"?

Hermione was surprised,

"I will understand if you say no".

She thought for a second, "yes Harry Potter I would like to come to the ball with you",

they both smiled, and Hermione was no longer upset.

"This is going to be a good night".

"Yes, it is also love can hurt sometimes",

"Yes, it can but also love can heal again as well".

Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the time doing their schoolwork before the ball.

The End


End file.
